Television stations produce and play various types of programming. Entertainment shows may be pre-scripted and produced well ahead of airing, while current news programs may constantly shift the rundown of stories to air right up to the moment they play. News production, for example, can involve bringing together and arranging a plethora of elements: live shots, recorded video, graphics, captions (via character generators), teleprompter content, camera movements, audio feeds, etc. The newsroom edits, stores, combines, and plays back the various program elements to create a finished program. The program can be transmitted to viewers via traditional over-the-air broadcast techniques and/or can be distributed as streaming video to computing devices, e.g., via the Internet.